


In your arms, I am safe

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Muajajaja), A little bit of angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Misogyny, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Divorce, Supportive partner, Wizardy Society, conservative society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: No matter how complicated life could be or how much it asked for Hermione. In Draco's arms, she could find a place to rest.Post-Canon. This is a gift for one of my best friend in this world and i hope she enjoys it. Happy Birthday, Monse
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Kudos: 10





	In your arms, I am safe

**Author's Note:**

> First at all, I am reclaimmed the world of Harry Potter from its author's hands, it belongs to it fans. This being said, I am not supporting the transphobic comments of JK and I'm encouraged you to support your local trans-community and lgbt+ groups. 
> 
> Second, dear Monse, I hope you like this and you had an amazing birthday. Love you for ever, little bunny.
> 
> Finally, English is not my first language and i am practicing. So, i apologise for any gramnar mistake you could find. Please, let me know if you do it.
> 
> Enjoy the fic!!!

After a long day of work, Hermione Granger decided to take a moment for herself and forgot for a few hours all her responsibilities and duties in the ministry of magic as head of department of magical creatures’ regulation and equality, they renamed the department after the war. No one was going to die if she took at night off. So, there she was in the big marble bathtub her boyfriend ordered for their house for the first time since they moved in.

She had lit a few candles that were levitated around her in a unknow dance, giving the place a candid illumination. Her bath was infused with lavender salt which scented all the room and relaxed the tense witch. The sound of the rain and classic music, which was coming for her boyfriend’s gramophone, were the background music that complemented the peace and quite atmosphere in the beautiful bathroom.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like her job. Merlin knew how much she adored helping magical creatures and other being that had been mistreated by wizard for centuries! But sometimes the people put so much pression and expectations over her shoulders as she was a miracle’s maker. Then, added the social pressure she had been through since she started her relationship with her partner.

Apparently, the wizard’s community wasn’t familiar with divorce and, for them, it was a taboo topic. In the british magic society’s opinion, no respectable woman would divorce her husband under any circumstances. For Morgana’s sake, they were on the 21th century! No even her ex-husband or his family took it as bad as the media and her co-workers.

When she asked for the divorce, Ron understood that they didn’t work as couple anymore after almost ten years of marriage. Neither of them was happy and both were frustrated. It would be healthy for they and their children to be separated. They did it in friendly terms and the Weasley family, even if they didn’t agree with the idea, they support them and help the Rose and Hugo with the transition.

There was no ill intention between them. The process was quickly since Hermione decided to give Ron the full custody of their children as she worked all day in the office, and they would stay with her on weekends and holidays. That decision was one of the reasons why the media and the public looked at her as if she was a heartless person and an irresponsible woman, losing a lot of her credibility.

At the moment, Harry and Ginny had helped her recuperate her public imagen. The Potter family showed her their support and were really vocal at defending her of critics: specially Ginny, who thought the society was being hypocrite and unfair with her. Without their support, it was possible she would have lost her job, no mattering her credentials, efforts or being a fucking war-hero.

But the critics returned when she started publicly dating Draco. They started dating after months of being friends, they took their time to meet and get to know the other again as both of them had changed, and arguments and extensive debates, they had been worried about how the new would affect her children and his son. Surprisingly, Rose, Hugo and Scorpius took it well: the last one of them was happy of having a mother figure after losing his mother when he was a toddler.

Unfortunately, the journalists and media took it as an opportunity to meddling in her life again. They painted her as a bad influence for young girls, a gold-digger and a whore. Nothing new in actually, she had always had a bad relationship with the press and it hadn’t improved. It really didn’t matter to her. But she was bothered by his colleagues and co-workers who believed more in gossips and bad journalism than in her and mistreated and acted unprofessional with her.

Hermione was so concentrated in her internal trip and debate than she didn’t listen when Draco entered into the bathroom. The man saw her girlfriend face and knew something was bothering her. He could imagine what it is, he had seen the newspaper and had burned immediately.

-You’re going to get wrinkles- he mocked her, making her jump on her spot.

-I didn’t hear you-she exclaimed, turning over to look at him, her arms laid over the edge of the tub.

-I imagined it-he answered while he got closed to her. Once he was closed, he knelt to be to her height and kissing her on the forehead and the top of her head.

-Where is Scorpious? -she asked- Is he hungry? - added worried since she hadn’t started dinner.

-Don’t worry-he replied reading her minds-. He is with my mom-. She bit her lips, knowing why the boy was staying with his grandmother.

-You read it, didn’t you? -she asked shyly, looked at the floor.

-Yes- He answered- How are you feeling? -

-Frustrated- she admitted- It seems I can’t do anything without being criticised by everyone and, sometimes, I just want to runaway and leave all behind-.

Draco looked at her for a moment, meditative, before he started getting out of his suit. He worked in San Mungo’s as Med wizard and part of the administrative bureau: so, some days he uses medical uniforms and other days the wears suits. The clothes felt in the bathroom’s tiles and the man didn’t mind it.

-What are you doing? - Hermione asked oblivious.

-Getting in the tub with you-He answered, rolling his eyes- I thought you were the most intelligent witch of the generation, Granger- She snorted at his sarcasm-Move over- He ordered.

She moved but she let him entered in. The tub was designed for more of two people, so Draco could easily be in there with her girlfriend: it was the main reason he chose that one tough it was more expensive. When he finally was in, he sat and opened his arms, inviting Hermione in. She didn’t refuse the comfort; she sat between his legs, her back facing his chest, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

-Don’t worry so much-He said against her hair-Potter and I had your back- She huffed- Even Weasley would defend your dignity-he added.

-I don’t want to be defend my dignity-she murmured tiredly-. I don’t want to have to give explanation to anyone-

-It’s the cost of being famous, you should have thought about it before befriend Potter-He joked- We must go in a vacation- he added seriously.

-We cannot just go…-she said, looking at him-. It would be worse-.

-We aren’t running away-he answered-. You have rubbed your Gryffindor’s bravery over me- he joked, gaining a hit in the arm, but she couldn’t stop her laugh- but you need to relax and charge your energy to face these clowns-he explained-, and I will be at your side when you do it-

-where will we go? -she asked while considering the idea-And the kids? And our jobs? -

-You work so hard that the office would mind giving you a few free days- he replied- and we could travel with kids as a bounding experience- she hummed- we could to France and explore a little bit-he mused.

-Yes, Hugo could practice his French and Scorp and Rose relaxed before entering Hogwarts- she said dreamed.

-Then we will do it-Draco answered and gave her a kiss in the side of her head and she closed her eyes, leaving her worries go away for the first time in the night.

She would never imagine that she would be there with him, Draco Malfoy, feeling loved and accomplished. But she didn’t regret it. No even with all the complication or problems. They will face it together and they would success. She was Hermione Granger after all. And with his partner at her side, and friends, she would conquer anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you have time, let a comment. I love to read all of you.
> 
> As always, I send you good vibes.
> 
> XOXO


End file.
